With the rapid development of the vehicle industry, due to the use of motor vehicles, especially family cars, people may travel very conveniently, and meanwhile, people spend more and more time in the vehicles. Therefore, it may be considered to fully utilize such time in the vehicles for such as online shopping to meet daily needs or emergency needs. In addition, when keys, important documents or the like is forgotten, more time may be delayed if driving back halfway to get the same.
At present, with the growing maturity of the unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) technology, simple cargo transport between two stationary user terminals through an UAV has emerged in the field of transport. However, the existing family car cannot conveniently carry the UAV always; and furthermore, the simple cargo transport mode of the UAV cannot meet the requirements of transporting and receiving cargos when the vehicle is parked at any location in the case that the vehicle is used as the user terminal. On one hand, this is because, the position information of a target vehicle obtained by positioning the target vehicle via the traditional GPS is not accurate enough, such that the cargo transport accuracy of the UAV guided by the position information cannot be guaranteed; and on the other hand, many other vehicles may simultaneously exist within a relatively small range around the target vehicle, if no more accurate position information is provided, it is hard to guarantee the accurate delivery of the cargo by the UAV, and the cargo is liable to be lost or obtained by users of non-target vehicles, so the transport safety cannot be guaranteed.